1. Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device that assists a construction worker in marking an overhead surface so that the resulting mark is axially aligned with an existing mark on a surface below.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various construction workers such as carpenters, electricians, pipe fitters, framers, etc., typically mark locations where certain fixtures or structures are to be installed by snapping chalk lines on the floor, wall, etc. Often, it is necessary to transfer the location of a specific mark on the floor to a corresponding location on the ceiling above to accurately position and secure a wall or similar structure. Typically, this is accomplished by using a ladder which is tedious, time consuming and often results in inaccuracies. Accordingly, there is currently a need for a device that assists a construction worker in transferring a floor mark to a corresponding location on an overhead surface. The present invention satisfies this need by providing a device having a paint ball projector that is aligned with an existing mark on a subsurface for projecting a paint ball upwardly to mark a corresponding spot on the ceiling above. Not only is the device accurate, but it allows a user to mark an overhead surface without the assistance of a co-worker.